Puede Que Seas Tú
by Marianita-chan
Summary: Estoy tan revuelta como un tornado. No entiendo este sentimiento que surge cada vez que escucho sus carcajadas, cada vez que hace puchero, él es Bolin, mi mejor amigo; no comprendo este sentimiento, no me agrada la forma en la que salta sobre mi cuando menos me lo espero. Puede que sea él, puede que sea yo. Pero debe de haber un culpable por esto que siento. [Re-estructurando]
1. Puede Que Seas Tú

…

**04/07/2015:** He decidido re-estructurar este Fanfic para poder publicar aquí mis one-shot Borra, pues nunca me sentí completamente satisfecha con mi trabajo en la batalla y el triángulo, no me gustan los triángulos, así que subiré historias llenas de sentimientos, de oportunidades y esas cosas románticas que mis lectores habituales saben que amo escribir x3

_[Esta Historia Participó en el Reto "Esto Significa la Guerra" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!]_

Nunca pensé llegar a poder participar en más retos, en verdad, esto es fascinante, increíble. Lamentablemente, por falta de tiempo, he de participar con algo muy parecido a un mini-capítulo, aunque creo que lo he hecho bien, supongo, me he esmerado bastante, a decir verdad, más porque Eska me pareció alguien difícil de manejar como personaje literario XD mis disculpas, la falta de experiencia en personajes sombríos y profundos me delata :(

Esto estaría entre algún espacio vacío dentro de la segunda temporada, o al menos eso pienso yo, y termina como un What if… Según tengo entendido. Ah, y aquí, obviemos a Opal xD nunca pasó, estas historias se quedaron en la segunda temporada.

Como siempre, acepto sus críticas, felicitaciones, ¿abrazos? Mas no ofensas ni nada por el estilo, por favor igualmente avisen si mi trabajo es copiado, al igual que todos, tengo un corazón y es el que pongo en cada palabra del siguiente FANfic. Por ende también he de aclarar:

**Disclamer:** Todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, de La Leyenda de Korra, pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Entre otros contribuyentes; por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor, listo todo aclarado.

**Resumen: **Estoy tan revuelta como un tornado. No entiendo este sentimiento que surge cada vez que escucho sus carcajadas, cada vez que hace puchero, él es Bolin, mi mejor amigo; no comprendo este sentimiento, no me agrada la forma en la que salta sobre mi cuando menos me lo espero. Puede que sea él, puede que sea yo. Pero debe de haber un culpable por esto que siento.

**Rated T:** Nah, otra vez, creo que sólo lo hago para prevenir cualquier detalle que se me escape XD como siempre… Aunque esto técnicamente cuenta como drabble, espero pronto poder escribir algo más abierto, profundo y sentimentalista de este par. Cosa que ya estoy haciendo por lo cual, por si se me escapa la mano y la imaginación, dejaré esta calificación x3

Disfruten de la Lectura.

…

**I - Puede Que Seas Tú**

Escrito por Marianita-chan

…

Bolin siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo.

No entiendo lo que me ocurre cuando lo veo con Eska, mi prima. Es como si un desagradable sabor en la boca fuera acompañado por una sacudida en el estómago y no me dejara en paz. No es para nada grato que esto suceda, menos cuando ella se le acerca tan peligrosamente o abusa de él, pues Bolin tiene ternura de más, y un respeto a las mujeres y sus sentimientos que demuestra con su forma de ser.

Se supone que me gusta Mako, no su hermano. Puede que sea él el del problema, y no yo, quizás es que le quiero como un hermano y estoy celosa de que alguien más intente pasar tiempo con él.

Puede que sea yo.

Quien no sabe cómo controlarse y no logra dar con una explicación a esta situación. Soy atacada y culpada porque no te casaste con ella, y yo solo no sé cómo responder a todo esto, es demasiado para mí. Eres tú, tienes que ser tú, el culpable de todo esto.

Porque siempre has estado allí para ayudarme, porque sabes cómo hacerme reír hasta en el peor día de todos; porque te gusta entregarme detalles y compartir tu tiempo conmigo. Porque te gusta la comida de mi tribu y tu forma relajada de ser me recuerda a mi gente. Debe ser porque también eres muy atrayente para las Maestras Agua.

Incluso luego de que las cosas han cambiado y yo he triunfado, sigues siendo reclamado y molestado Eska, esto tiene que tener un fin. Aunque me pese mucho meterme con ellos luego de lo sucedido, tienes que saber que estoy aquí para hacer algo, pues se perfectamente que no puedes ni golpear una mosca. Me acerco a la escena, me ves y corres a mí pidiendo ayuda. Ahora si tengo todo el derecho de reclamar tu libertad y defenderte de Eska.

— ¡Quita tus manos de mí prometido! — Reclama.

— ¿No que ya no era tu prometido? — Estoy algo confundida.

— ¡Él se acercó a hablarme! —

— ¡Eso no significa nada! —

— Si significa algo. — Empieza un combate lanzándome un látigo de agua que da contra el suelo donde yo estaba, esquivo a la izquierda. — ¡Él quería hablarme, disculparse y casarse conmigo! — Invoca el hielo bajo mis pies y lo hace surgir como conos puntiagudos que casi logran lastimarme, rasgan el borde de la manga de mi pantalón, rasguñando mi pierna derecha. Observo como Eska hace una señal a Desna para que no se involucre.

— ¡Tienes que aprender a escuchar! — Le imploro.

— ¡Tienes que aprender a dejar de robar novios! — Eso me ha insultado. Invoco una pared de agua que se moviliza alrededor de ella, logro desorientarla por unos segundos.

— ¡Lo que sientes no es amor! — Debo recurrir al razonamiento. Sé que hay una emoción de egoísmo que me invade y que me quiere hacer pelear de una vez por todas, pero esa no es la forma de encontrar soluciones. ¿Cómo se le ocurre a Bolin acercarse a ella con semejante sonrisa en su cara? Ese niño fue hecho con chocolate y flores.

— ¡Sí que lo es! — Viene tan furiosa hacia mí como cuando me perseguía en la lancha clamando porque Bolin le había dejado por mí.

Me defiendo de sus látigos, esquivo por suerte los proyectiles puntiagudos de hielo. Levanto una muralla a tres metros, ella la derrumba, la desestabilizo con una patada, invoco un puño de agua y ella lo detiene. Esquivo con un salto hacia atrás un chorro de agua filoso y mortal. Lanzo una ola completa para tratar de mantener la distancia.

— ¡Te reto a un duelo por su libertad! — Ella no puede decir que no, en nuestra cultura, incluso actualmente con los cambios, incluso si eres mujer, puedes luchar por tu prometida, o en este caso, prometido. No es esa precisamente mi intención, pero no encuentro más salidas.

— ¿¡Lo ves!? ¡Tú también lo quieres! — Y esa condición también. Tal vez sea ella la culpable de cómo me siento, con su forma altanera y sorda de actuar y esos ojos posesivos que tanto quieren reclamar. Tal vez sea porque no tenemos un lazo extremadamente sólido como primos hermanos y no nos entendamos realmente los unos a los otros en estos nuevos asuntos de la amistad y el cariño.

— ¡No, él tiene derecho de elegir! — Parece que la palabra elegir la hace pensar un poco. Reconozco el cambio mínimo que hay en su rostro, perceptible sólo para su hermano y para mí, que hemos crecido con ella, ha analizado lo que dije desde un principio.

Por cuestiones de honor, aunque ella lo quiera, no puede retirarse de la pelea sin dar batalla. Esto es interesante, dos chicas que sufren de celos aparentes, peleando por el chico que está vigilando a quien podría ser su cuñado, mientras se muerde las uñas.

Inicia el verdadero combate, ambas corremos contra la otra, discos de hielo nacen del suelo, esto sigue siendo el Polo Sur de todos modos. Lanzo unos cuantos contra ella, me lanza una cantidad mayor, los detengo con fuerza, me detengo y hago un movimiento un movimiento de control para que unos conos de hielo le bloqueen el paso. Eska ha actuado antes que yo, e invoca un látigo de agua que me arroja contra la pared. Adolorida por el golpe, logro detener de milagro todo su cuerpo levantado, y congelando el agua en su lugar, ella cae agachada hacia delante.

Empieza a atacar con fiereza, ninguna de las dos quiere perder; con sus afiladas garras corta el broche de tela de mi cabello, y eso fue porque logré salvar mi cuello. Mayormente estoy en sentido de defensa, necesito una estrategia.

Oigo las advertencias de Bolin, esquivo unos proyectiles que iban a mi abdomen, derritiéndolos. Doy gracias a los espíritus porque caí boca arriba y logre ver el cielo: puedo utilizar la altura como un arma. Me detengo contra una formación natural de nieve alta, tengo listas mis armas, es una emboscada. Eska llega sonriente donde estoy, pero yo dejo caer mis municiones. Logro rasgar su vestido y ella grita como poseída.

La cumbre de la montaña más cercana cede y cae como avalancha.

Las dos nos damos cuenta de inmediato y regresamos al lugar de inicio, a diferencia de ella que sale disparada junto a Desna, yo me quedo para ayudar a Bolin a deslizarse más rápido por el hielo gracias a mi control. Los mellizos regresan para cuando se dan cuenta que nos quedamos atrás.

La avalancha esta sobre nosotros, usamos los poderes para crear una cúpula de protección, cuando los temblores terminan, esperamos un poco por si se produce una secuela, tras un par de minutos no hay peligro. Salimos a la superficie y Bolin parece algo nervioso.

— Esto no ha terminado. — Gruñe Eska, así que continuamos con el juego de que ella ataca y yo me defiendo. Finalmente, estoy cansada y uso una técnica casual que consiste en usar la nieve blanca, enterrarla hasta el cuello y congelarla. Así mismo lo hago y me anuncio victoriosa.

— Bolin es libre. — Sentencio, Eska suelta un bufido y mueve el cuello: por razones del misterio, la nieve bajo mis pies se vuelve hielo y yo me resbalo y caigo de nalgas, ha dolido como no se tiene ni idea. Observo a Desna llegar y ayudar su hermana, detrás de él viene Bolin. Creo que lo de la nieve ha sido una última jugada para reafirmarme que ella no es nadie con quien jugar, y eso es muy cierto.

Bolin ayuda a que me levante, me da su mano, yo la tomo, me apoyo en él, un tanto adolorida por el arrebato de adrenalina reciente, y juntos nos retiramos de este lugar. Eska acepta su derrota nupcial, parece que se ha dado cuenta de que lo que sentía en realidad no era amor, es consolada ligeramente por su hermano, de aquella forma callada y casi invisible que es característica de los dos.

El maestro tierra me sonríe al estar fuera de alcance, el sol pega en su rostro y se deshace del collar de compromiso que oprime su libertad.

— Gracias, Korra — Le sonrío de vuelta, estoy feliz de tenerlo de regreso sin que sea corriendo por su castidad. Hay que caminar de vuelta a las viviendas de las cuales nos alejamos por la discusión. — Te debo un almuerzo. — Rio a carcajadas por el comentario tan mal ubicado, acabo de pelear de forma memorable contra mi prima usando sólo el Agua Control y ya estamos en el capítulo de la comida. No tengo problemas, la actividad me ha abierto el apetito.

— Eres único, Bolin. — Seguimos agarrados de la mano, y es así como avanzamos a través del manto de nieve.

— Único en su especie, claro está. — Se hace el galán. — Por eso son tan codiciado por las chicas. —

— Por ahora, parece cosa más mala que buena. — Su sonrisa reluciente se hace un puchero que enternece. Con algunos empujones y comentarios, cambiamos de tema y nos decidimos por la comida tradicional. Haces que me relaje de todo lo que ha pasado y estoy orgullosa de haber peleado por ti, y si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo, estoy segura que no dudaría ni un segundo en repetir la hazaña.

No hay duda, mis sospechas se han aclarado, no puede que sea solo yo…

Puede que seas tú.

Quien ha logrado llegar más allá de lo que esperaba, Bolin.

**Fin de "Puede Que Seas Tú"**

_Continuará…_

Tenía que hacerlo lo más rápido posible por tediosas cuestiones de tiempo TT-TT ¿Qué tal quedó? Sé que no hay referencia sumamente directa el Borra, pero la cuestión era expresar esa atracción que existe entre estos tres personajes, a mí me causó mucha gracia y he utilizado el escenario para practicar mi forma de escribir las batallas. ¿Fue emocionante? Eso de explicitar el arte del control del agua está algo difícil…

Gracias a DA, me anda gustando el Borra XD pero es que hay artistas demasiado buenos que te dejan con unas ganas de que todo lo que ellos hagan sea canon 0-o son increíbles.

Adoro a esos dos por expresar un lado tierno y puro del amor, así que espero que me hayan quedado bien celositos y colorados. Amé escribirlos. Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado leerlos, casi todo fue una riña, pero adoro el final, de allí, en algún momento, partiré para escribir otra cosa.

Con muchísimo cariño, hambre, sueño y agradecimientos por llegar hasta aquí…

**Marianita-chan =3**

Comenten por favor. Es mi primer Borra. ¿Qué les pareció, que debo mejorar? Quiero saber qué es lo que opinan, si les aburrí, si fue pesado, si les gusto, todo eso. Es menos de 2 minutos, y sus palabras significan montañas de chocolates para mí.

…

"_**Mis Historias son, por decreto sagrado de honor, valor, y esfuerzo, sólo mías."**_

\- Marianna B.

…


	2. Puede Que Sea Ella

…

[Esta Historia Participa en la 'Semana Borra' del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!]

¡Estoy con vida! He regresado con el motivo de revivir esas historias que están ya obsoletas en mi disco duro xD en verdad, necesito igualar mis horas de escritura con el tiempo que me doy para publicarlas, siempre me descuido y se me olvida, DA y YouTube siempre me están llamando ;3 debo dejar de ser tan distraída…

Repito, esto estaría entre algún espacio vacío dentro de la segunda temporada o algo de la tercera, o en la inmensidad de mi loca imaginación. Ah, y aquí, obviemos a Opal xD nunca pasó, estas historias se quedaron en la segunda temporada, están en mi mundo de fanática de las parejas crack.

Como siempre, acepto sus críticas, felicitaciones, ¿abrazos? Mas no ofensas ni nada por el estilo, por favor igualmente avisen si mi trabajo es copiado, al igual que todos, tengo un corazón y es el que pongo en cada palabra del siguiente FANfic. Por ende también he de aclarar:

**Disclamer:** Todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, de La Leyenda de Korra, pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Entre otros contribuyentes; por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor, listo todo aclarado.

**Rated T:** Pido algo de precaución en la lectura, está basada en hecho reales, así que espero que se sientan identificados en algún momento o que puedan apreciar lo que ocurre con la madurez indicada.

Disfruten de la Lectura.

* * *

…

**II - Puede Que Sea Ella**

Escrito por Marianita-chan

…

Korra llamó a la puerta varias veces, pero nadie contestaba, siquiera a voz.

Ella y Bolin habían quedado para practicar en el parque unos movimientos nuevos que, según él, había aprendido recientemente. Hacía cinco días que no lo veía, y con Mako en el trabajo y sumamente ocupado, no sabía si el menor de los hermanos estaba en óptimas condiciones, se le hacía sumamente natural verle todos los días.

Resopló y se quedó en silencio, allí fue cuando escuchó los característicos sonidos de Pabu al otro lado de la puerta, estaba rasguñando la madera, como queriendo salir, angustiada, no iba a dejar que los protocolos la detuviesen, sabía que una llave de emergencia se escondía a unos metros de la puerta, por sobre un rendija, se apuró en obtenerla y entrar al hogar.

Pabu saltó a sus brazos, no estaba hambriento, pero sí que estaba preocupado. Sintió un mal presentimiento, y era sobre Bolin.

— ¡Hey! — Nadie contestó, cerró la puerta. — ¿Bolin, estás en casa? — Llevaba a Pabu a todos lados, por supuesto que estaba allí.

Se introdujo al lugar, dejando las llaves en la mesa, revisó en la cocina, nada, revisó en la sala, nada, sólo quedaban los cuartos, Pabu la esperaba en la entrada de la puerta de Bolin, la cual, estaba entrecerrada, era como si el pequeño mamífero estuviese esperando pacientemente a que ella se asegurara de que su dueño no estaba desmayado en algún lugar de la casa. Aun así, Korra le refunfuñó. — Podrías haberme indicado donde estaba antes. — El hurón de fuego, le chilló inteligentemente, respondiéndole, queriendo transmitir que, aunque lo hubiera hecho, no hubiera tenido sentido, por la terquedad de la cual la morena lucía gala.

Korra lo siguió con la mirada, no le gustaba entrar a la habitación de Bolin, sin el permiso o la compañía de Bolin. No le dio importancia al desorden de ropa por todos lados, o los libros regados, o incluso la tierra en las esquinas de la habitación, todo lo que captó su atención fueron los lamentos de preocupación que Pabu estaba soltando, salaba sobre la espalda de Bolin, rascándola a veces, queriendo que el joven se levantara o volteara de posición.

Estaba boca abajo, como si hubiera caído allí porque simplemente no tenía más fuerzas, el brazo y las piernas izquierdos técnicamente guindaban de la cama, con la ropa de salir, como si hubiera intentado arrancar su día de forma normal, y otro detalle, no tenía su peinado, el cabello le caía en la cara ladeada, sedoso y descuidado.

Korra llegó a su lado como un rayo, escuchaba su respiración difícil y los quejidos mezclados con balbuceos sin sentido. Tocó su frente y la retiró con temor. No esperaba encontrarse con algo como eso.

Bolin tenía fiebre, y mucha.

Korra inmediatamente se puso en acción, sabía lo que debía hacer. Tomó a Bolin de los hombros, y con algo de esfuerzo, pues estaba más pesado de lo normal, lo colocó boca arriba. Debía buscar agua, preparar alguna sopa, cambiarle de ropa por el sudor, intentar de bajarle la temperatura con paños fríos. Intentó calmarse, si, Bolin estaba malo en la salud, y tenía que ayudarle a ponerse bien, sin importar que tuviera ayuda o no, pero para hacerlo, debía hacer una lista mental de qué hacer primero, e ir atendiéndolo.

— Cuídalo por mí un momento, Pabu. — Salió de la habitación, lo primero era agua, debía conseguir agua. Mientras tanto, Pabu se quedó al lado de su dueño, lamiéndole el cuello, queriendo ayudarle.

Korra regresó pronto, con agua y paños, además de eso, rápidamente consiguió un conjunto cómodo de ropa para Bolin, debía de cambiar la ropa que tenía, estaba demasiado húmeda, pudo sentirlo cuando lo volteó boca arriba. Colocó el envase a un lado, con los paños dentro del agua fría.

Primero, sentó a Bolin, y lo apoyó en su hombro, desde atrás en la espalda, le quitó la camisa, la lanzó a un lado, para que no estorbara.

Se sonrojó, era inevitable, Bolin era muy apuesto, era un chico tierno y atractivo, tenía músculos bien trabajados, firmes, como todo maestro tierra; pero no era el momento de fijarse en eso, invocó algo de agua, refrescó la espalda primero, quitando los residuos de sudor, volvió a recostarlo con cuidado.

Procedió con el frente, empezando por el cuello, cuidando el pecho y el abdomen, ¿Cómo Bolin llegó a esa condición, que le había pasado, donde se había metido para pescar un resfriado como ese? Una vez terminada esa parte, el agua que ya no era tan pura por el sudor que había limpiado, la arrojó a la planta que descansaba en la ventana, reutilizándola. Hizo algo de tratamiento para mejorar la circulación con agua control, todo lo que Katara le había enseñado, lo estaba poniendo en práctica.

Volvió a recostar a Bolin sobre su hombro, sabiendo que el proceso de colocarle la camisa sería más complicado, primero la cabeza, él debía de seguir respirando lo más cómodamente posible, luego un brazo, luego el otro, bajó los pliegues, y listo, Bolin estaba vestido de nuevo, y ella estaba empezando a sudar.

Ahora venía la parte que menos le gustaba, la que menos esperaba, pero que debía de tratar con madurez: cambiarle los pantalones a Bolin, y si veía que era necesario, también debía de hacerle muda de interiores. Tragó saliva. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Mako en momentos como aquellos?

No podía retrasarse, si quería empezar a colocarle los paños, Bolin debía de estar completamente atendido; desató el nudo, pensando que se moriría de la vergüenza si alguien la veía haciendo semejante atrevimiento, bajó poco a poco los pantalones, apenas viendo lo que hacía, no quería llevarse ninguna sorpresa, no prestó atención al vello en las piernas, Bolin era un chico, después de todo, suspiro de alivio al tener los pantalones doblados en sus manos, pero era momento de dar la vuelta y ver si Bolin necesitaba de más cuidados.

Giró rápidamente.

Por poco se atraganta, el buen amigo de Bolin estaba bien guardado, si no era invocado, no daría señales de vida, pero el punto era que Bolin no había tenido ningún accidente y los interiores estaban limpios. Gracias al cielo, a los espíritus, y a la vida, pensó.

Pues, incluso siendo sanadora, sería algo muy extraño ver a Bolin a la cara _conociendo_ más de él de lo querido. Le colocó los nuevos pantalones, mucho más sueltos y livianos para una tarde de fiebre.

Suspiró, la parte dura en cuanto a integridad había pasado.

Empezó a colocarle los paños fríos en la frente, y de vez en cuando en el estómago. Pabu no dejaba de verla con atención, tras dos horas y algo, atendiendo a Bolin y ordenando el lugar, se dio cuenta de la hora, y que su paciente dbía de comer un poco, le había dado agua, pero eso no era suficiente.

— Pabu, ya vengo. — Le avisó al hurón de fuego, quien, para el que se asomara, estaba acomodando el paño en la frente, evitando que se ladeara o cayera.

Korra se dirigió a la cocina, por ahora, la casa era suya. Sopa de arroz, eso era, algo liviana que le haría mucho bien a Bolin; empezó calentando el agua, luego limpió el arroz, y así continuó, en cuarenta y cinco minutos, casi todo estaba listo, chequeaba a Bolin de vez en cuando, por si acaso, aunque en realidad no era necesario, si algo andaba mal, entonces Pabu le avisaría de inmediato.

Una vez todo listo, entró al cuarto de Mako, todo lo contrario al cuarto de Bolin, para conseguir unas almohadas extras, las tomó, y sin querer darle vistazos innecesarios a la privacidad del maestro fuego, salió de allí casi corriendo, ¿Y si había algo del trabajo que era secreto? Ni siquiera Bolin entraba si Mako no estaba.

Pabu se acercó a ella, atraído por el olor de la comida, ella le sirvió algo de alimento, pero era el que a él le correspondía como hurón de fuego, un tanto insultado, y conociendo que ella traía algo mejor entre manos, le reclamó.

— Esto es para Bolin. — Fue lo que le contestó.

Una vez acomodado, Korra tomó la taza con sopa de arroz, conociendo que Bolin no iba a comer demasiado, y empezó, poco a poco, a tratar de alimentarle, en eso sí que tardó bastante, pues Bolin entraba y salía de la inconsciencia, sin siquiera reconocerla, lo sabía, pues no llegaba a abrir los ojos, pero eso no era necesario, lo que ella necesitaba era que masticara un poco y que tragara, aunque fuera de forma mecánica.

Una vez terminada la faena, Korra comió un poco al lado de Bolin, cuidando su respiración y los paños fríos, al terminar, lo dejó recostado, las almohadas las dejó en el sofá de la sala, y una vez en la cocina, se dedicó a fregar los platos y dejarla como estaba antes.

Ya se acercaba el atardecer.

Estaba al lado de Bolin, observando como Pabu jugaba con su cabello, lo peor había pasado, la fiebre había bajado.

— Uhhhmmm… — Se quejó Bolin, despertando al Avatar.

— ¿Qué pasa, que quieres? — Estaba esperanzada de que le dijera algo, lo que sea, pero no algo como lo que en verdad quería el maestro tierra.

— Baño. Mako, quiero ir. — Bueno, él creía que ella era Mako, pero eso no era lo peor, quería ir al baño. Korra casi muere, rogándole a los espíritus que fuera sólo la _uno_, y no la dos.

— Bolin, necesito que me digas, que quieres hacer en el baño. — Su amigo, en respuesta, se cubrió la entrepierna haciendo puchero.

— _Pipí._ —

Korra no podía consigo misma.

Levantó a Bolin por sobre sus hombros, maldiciendo a los hombres por tener una vejiga pequeña, al entrar al baño, se las ingenió para quedar detrás de Bolin y servirle de apoyo, pues él se iba de lado.

— Tú tienes que apuntar, Bolin. — Espíritus, rogó, que eso no tuviera que hacerlo ella.

Cerca del inodoro y con muy pocas probabilidades de accidentes, Korra se limitó a tratar de ignorar el sonido del chorro al caer y el contacto de sus caderas con el trasero desnudo de Bolin, un trasero de bebé, pues los pantalones se le habían caído.

— ¿Listo? — Pero él se había quedado dormido, casi sin poder con ella misma, le subió los pantalones, bajó la palanca, y lavó las manos de los dos, a rastras, llevó al chico a la cama de nuevo.

Exhausta, Korra se sintió más heroína que nunca.

Tomó algo de agua, chequeó que todo estuviera en orden, y regresó al cuarto. Se sentó al lado de la cama, y observó a Bolin dormir, era todo un escenario, ahora, sintiéndose mejor, su ceño no estaba fruncido, su cabello se hacía rulos hacia atrás, su respiración era suave y todo en él parecía divino.

Korra quiso desechar todas esas ideas, poco adecuadas si son referidas a un amigo, pero no pudo, sólo siguió admirándolo, ahora recostada un poco sobre la cama, el cansancio asechaba, y no tenía por qué resistirse a él, incluso Pabu estaba dormido, hecho una bola de pelos al lado del cuello de su dueño.

Poco a poco, Korra fue cerrando sus ojos, una pequeña siesta, después de todo, no hace daño a nadie.

Bolin ya estaba bien.

…

Me esforcé en abrir los ojos, el sudor en mi cuerpo me incomodaba, ¿estaba enfermo? Tengo que regañarme a mí mismo, Mako no debe darse cuenta, en la mañana se fue con sospechas, no debí quedarme aquella tarde bajo el viento sereno de la llegada de la noche, no cuando acabo de caer en un charco persiguiendo a Pabu, había agarrado la botana de una señora, y eso no se hace.

Me siento en la cama, y cae sobre mi regazo un paño tibio, antes de seguro estaba frío, son lo que se colocan en la frente para bajar la temperatura. Oh no, Mako faltó a sus deberes por cuidarme, otra vez, como siempre. Suspiro, decepcionado de mí mismo.

Es allí cuando le veo, tiene el cabello hecho una maraña, un desorden entre rulos y más rulos, miro la ventana, no sé si va a amanecer y si es de media noche, pero del sol no hay señales. Korra está aquí, a mi lado, pero no hay señal de Mako, él iba a regresar hoy en la mañana, en unas horas, pero pudo haber regresado, en el caso de que Korra le avisara de mi estado.

Lo llamo, muy bajo, pero no hay nadie en la casa, lo sé porque el único que viene a mí es Pabu, besa mi cara con gran cariño, el pequeño debió de haberse preocupado con creces. Me deja tras un momento, y se dirige adonde Korra, ella está reclinada sobre la cama, con la cabeza entre los brazos cruzados, Pabu se recuesta sobre el cabello que está tendido sobre la cama, como una colcha más.

Ella sola me ha estado cuidando, desde ayer, se ha quedado dormida, cuidándome.

Intento levantarme, me doy cuenta de que no tengo mis ropas habituales, estoy en piyama. Mierda, Korra me ha estado cuidando. Por un momento la idea no suena tan linda, ella me ha cambiado de ropa, ella me ha secado el sudor, ella me ha alimentado cuando estaba inconsciente. Por un momento desearía que Mako estuviera en su lugar.

Pero no es así, me hace feliz, condenada e inexplicablemente feliz, que haya sido ella la que se quedó aquí, a mi lado, ella se dio cuenta de mi ausencia, se preocupó por mí, y me cuidó. Cómo una verdadera amiga hace, con un verdadero cariño, es el amor que a estas alturas de mi vida, por fin, estoy recibiendo.

Sonrió, ella provoca todos estos sentimientos en mí. La levanto de la cadera, sé que tiene un sueño pesado si está en un lugar de su confianza, la recuesto sobre la cama, a mi lado, está cansada, y no la culpo; su peso para mí no es un problema, ella es más liviana de lo que ella misma cree, y no tengo miedos de que la encuentren reposando a mi lado, ella es Korra, y no teme de nadie.

Mi corazón se acelera del gozo, no estoy solo, no somos solamente Mako y yo, y no somos solamente un equipo en la batalla, ni somos solamente una familia en el Templo. Quiero creer que aquí hay algo más.

Cuando suspira, confiada de que todo está bien, sé que es así. Todos estos sentimientos tienen un por qué…

Puede que seas ella.

Quien me conquista sin siquiera darse cuenta.

**Fin del Capítulo "Puede Que Sea Ella"**

_Continuará…_

* * *

Sigo agradeciendo a los dibujantes de DA, me anda gustando el Borra XD. Adoro a esos dos por expresar un lado tierno y puro del amor, así que espero que me hayan quedado bien tiernos y colorados. Amé escribirlos. Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado leerlos, casi todo fue una riña, pero adoro el final, de allí, en algún momento, partiré para escribir otra cosa.

Un comentario vuestro será para mí la mejor recompensa y señal de que mi trabajo no se publica así ni más, sólo para mí, quiero ser conocedora de que hay más personas que disfrutan de lo que escribo, si ven algún detalle, me ayudan a mejorar aquí en FF y allá fuera, en la vida real. En menos de 2 minutos, sus palabras significarán montañas de chocolates para esta humilde servidora.

Con muchísimo cariño, hambre, sueño y agradecimientos por llegar hasta aquí…

**Marianita-chan =3**


End file.
